Ownership of firearms and personal defense weapons is on the rise. Owners desire to transport their handguns to shooting ranges in order to hone their marksmanship skills. Handguns are typically transported in a holster. Owners often desire to fire their handguns using a benchrest when they are at a shooting range, which steadies the handgun and provides for a more accurate shot, which is particularly important when calibrating the sights on a gun. A benchrest is particularly desirable when a scope is attached to a handgun, particularly if the scope needs to be calibrated also. However, conventional holsters are not capable of holstering a scoped handgun, or require the scope to be removed from the handgun prior to holstering, thereby requiring the owner to re-sight the scope when reattaching the scope. Owners also often forget to bring a benchrest with then to the shooting range or do not desire to transport a cumbersome benchrest with them to the shooting range. Thus, owners often lose the benefits of shooting from a benchrest.
As such, there is a need for a lightweight holster assembly that also provides for a benchrest that can be easily transported with a handgun. It would be desirable if such a holster assembly could holster a scoped handgun. Still further, it would also be desirable for such a holster assembly to be durable, yet capable of being manufactured cost-effectively.